<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragments From Decimation by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932308">Fragments From Decimation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Canon Rewrite, Character Development, Character Study, Denial, Ficlet Collection, Multi, Past Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my TROS Rewrite: alternate snippets of scenes post-Crait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darkpilot Thematic Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragments From Decimation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Well, I put this off long enough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something about actually heading back towards the <em>Finalizer </em>that was enough to make Kylo feel like he was in some sort of haze. Yes, a haze. When he had thought, at times, of taking up Snoke’s mantle, he had thought of it being somehow a glorious thing. Putting the galaxy right. Making it simply stop screaming. Not being <em>weak anymore...</em></p><p>It should have been everything he ever wanted, really. </p><p>It wasn’t. </p><p>Of course, if he adjusted to it — but he couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t. He thought of the girl closing the door on him, of the place where the Bond had been — it had broken. </p><p>Hadn’t Mical the Disciple said that breaking a Bond would just be empty, a wound?</p><p>It certainly felt that way. The emptiness where the Bond should have been. The girl, who in another lifetime, he perhaps could have called a friend...</p><p>And she’d felt familiar too. Hadn’t she been able to summon the Skywalker lightsaber to her almost effortlessly? And that vision of her parents, the drunks —</p><p>But that couldn’t be. Even seeing the flashes of her parents when they’d touched hands...</p><p>Had he seized onto that too quickly?</p><p>And then there was everything else. His father, his mother, Poe —</p><p>Kylo froze. Poe. The man that he had done just about everything for. And Snoke had <em>made </em>Kylo torture him —</p><p>It made sense. It made sense. Everything was Snoke’s fault. Maybe it was too simple. But it made it easier, just to tap into his anger, his hate —</p><p>***</p><p>Kylo was relieved to get to his meditation chamber. Truly. There, he could draw on his anger, his feelings of abandonment and emptiness that seemed to exist in him like a black hole, pulling everything in. </p><p>He could tell himself that everything was Snoke’s fault. That he was a puppet in Snoke’s play, but no more. And for a moment, he could believe it. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>